This invention relates to metallic protective coatings for uranium. It is particularly concerned with bronze coatings on uranium for protection of the uranium against corrosion and for use under other metal coatings.
Metallic uranium is highly reactive with oxidizing agents and its use in the presence of air or other oxidizing media requires its protection by some less reactive coating. The metallic uranium has a tendency to alloy with some coating metals, especially at elevated temperatures, and this tendency may lead to diffusion of uranium through the coating metal with consequent reduction in resistance of the coating to oxidizing agents.
The present invention has for its object the provision of coatings which are not only resistant to oxidizing agents and other corrosive media but are also resistant to the diffusion of uranium and consequently retain their protective value over long periods and under widely varying conditions of exposure.